Commissar Heavy
# Ruslan Danilov (Russian: Руслан Данилов), better known as Commissar Heavy, is the commissar of Merc Co.'s main squad. His specialty is Mow Down. } Russian|birthplace = Kirov, Russia|weapon_of_choice = Minigun, Shotgun, sometimes his Bare Hands|image1 = Profile2.png}} Personality Commissar Heavy is an excellent leader, but a hard man. He's very tough, brutal and strict. He's an angry wall of muscles and a stoic soldier, in combat he's extremely brutal and furious. He even punishes other mercenaries for disobeying his rules and orders. But despite this, he has a soft side, especially for his sister, Zhanna. Soon as he found out she's still alive he felt happy to the point of hugging her. He cares deeply about her and would go through hell to protect her. In fact he cares about his mercenaries as well, he's only harsh on them to harden them up. Commissar Heavy also appears to have a weakness for kittens, as Psycho Medic shown him a young kitten as part of an experiment, at first, Commissar Heavy seemed uninterested and cold towards it, but then looking deeper into it's eyes, he melted into it's cuteness and cuddled her, to the fascination of Psycho Medic. In his spare time, he loves to drink vodka, eat borscht and play darts with friends. Backstory Ruslan along with his sister, Zhanna, has spent his childhood at his parents sawmill in Kirov, he lived a good life of eating borscht and helping his father carry woods, he was taught to use the mill at the age of 12 and became mighty good at it, although not allowed to, he took small sips of vodka occasionally when nobody sees him, some years later, as the mill became more prosperous, the King of Denmark, Åsmund the Third, who recently claimed a lot of land from Russia, he took over the family's mill and they were drove out in the woods, his family managed to sneak out some pieces of woods and axes to build their own shack, it was not enough to keep them fed and comfortable even with the several leaves put on the bed and the bear meat they've been hunting, eventually his family died of starvation, which drove Ruslan insane, he wished to take revenge on the King of Denmark at all costs, he has been hunting bears and killing them with his bare hands, becoming stronger every day, when he finally reached urbanity, he spent 20 years learning sambo in which developed his strenght, dexterity and vigilance. He dominated the sambo arena as if it was his own playground of pain, he made every opponent he faced scream in pain and break their bones, that made him physically eligible for the Russian Armed Forces, he had to hide his clear mental instability, which was worth it, as he mastered the usage of firearms, he was the deadliest of all the soldiers. After 15 years of service, he retires and joins the Merc Co. and lead the mercenaries to glory as their commissar. Abilities * Brute Strength-Commissar Heavy is extremely strong thanks to both his physical height and training. He's able to break concrete walls by just ramming in them, this also helps him carrying large weapons as well in unarmed fight. * Intelligence-Commissar Heavy is highly intelligent, rivaling even Mech Engineer and Psycho Medic, he's able to understand perfectly the structure and the way of working of a machine, one's behaviour and many more. * Firearm Expertise-From his training in the Russian Armed Forces, he's very skilled with firearms, especially large weapons such as miniguns. * Leadership Skills-He is a gifted leader, he always knows what to do and how to order his mercenaries in almost any situation possible. * Durability and Resilience-Thanks to his physical shape, he's very resistant to pain and physical damage, and recovers fast as well, not even 6 rounds of a .50 cal weapon can kill him. Trivia # Despite his uniform, Commissar Heavy is not communist, soviet, nor is a supporter of the neo-communist groups. In fact he was born after the fall of the Soviet Union. His uniform is simply an homage to his grandfather who was a senior officer in the Soviet Army. # In spite of his violent and seemingly brutal manner, he's not above showing his feelings, as he was happy and cheerful when he reunited with his sister Zhanna, whom he thought she died. # His backstory is considered the most tragic. As he was both kicked out of his home and lost almost all his family apart from his sister. # He is physically the strongest character in the Merc Co. lore. Rivaled by High Commander Dragonbreath. Gallery 4000_screenshots_20170711153129_1.jpg|Commissar Heavy drinking vodka 4000_screenshots_20170730025746_1.jpg|Example of Commissar Heavy punishing a mercenary 4000_screenshots_20180127235210_1.jpg|Commissar Heavy in his last days of serving the Russian Army 4000_screenshots_20180219225653_1.jpg|Commissar Heavy at 12 years old in his old family photo